starwars_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Jango Fett
*Mandalorian Protectors *True Mandalorians *Confederacy of Independent Systems |masters= |apprentices= }} Jango Fett was a renowned Human male Mandalorian bounty hunter, assassin and mercenary. Born on Concord Dawn in 15 BBY, Fett was fostered by Mandalorian warriors following the murder of his parents and the disappearance of his sister Arla in 3 BBY. Biography Early life Jango Fett was born in 15 BBY to a family of farmers on Concord Dawn, an agricultural planet in the Mandalore sector, known for being long associated with the Mandalorians. Fett grew up alongside his older sister Arla, and a younger cousin, Jantong, but treated him like a sibling. In testament to this, Jango and Jantong evidently became "official" blood brothers at one point during their childhood. Also at some point, he was inoculated against the Karatos Plague, a disease native to his homeworld. Boba Fett I, their father, served alongside Jaster Mereel as a Journeyman Protector, a civilian lawman on Concord Dawn. Fett was only ten years old when the civil war began between the New Mandalorians, led by Jaster Mereel, and a traitorous scion of their ranks, Tor Vizsla, leader of the violent Mandalorian splinter faction, the Death Watch. When the war spilled on to Fett's homeworld in 3 BBY, his father granted Jaster Mereel and his men refuge at their homestead. Curious about footprints he and his brother found in the field, the brother's questioned their father who merely remarked that there were beggars he was feeding and told Fett to get back to his chores. The Death Watch caught up with the New Mandalorians at the homestead and Tor Vizsla captured Fett while they were fixing the family's harvester, using him in an attempt to root Mereel and his men out of hiding. Vizsla savagely beat their father in front of him while he demanded the location of the hidden Mandalorians, even going so far as threatening to shoot him in the head right in front of his children. However, their mother, Alaula Fett intervened, shooting one of the Death Watch in the face with a blaster shotgun and in the ensuing chaos, Fett's father ordered him to run. Fleeing into the nearby crop field, Fett was rescued by Mereel and his soldiers while their parents were murdered by the Death Watch. As the Death Watch set fire to the fields, Fett led the New Mandalorians to an irrigation tube that allowed them to escape the blaze. They took the brothers with them as they fled the homestead, the Death Watch burning the crop fields they took cover in. With his parents dead and the family home in ruins, Fett joined the Mandalorians as they regrouped in a nearby town in order to stage an ambush on the Death Watch. Believing their enemies dead, Vizsla and his men moved into the town on a celebratory raid, only to come under fire from the Mandalorians, attacking from street alleys and high windows. Using the firefight as a distraction, Fett planted an explosive charge beneath the Death Watch's armored tank, destroying it. He was attacked moments later by the Death Watch soldier responsible for the deaths of his parents and although the rogue Mandalorian slashed him with his gauntlet's vibroblade, Jango was able to snatch up a blaster, shooting and killing his parents' murderer. Having proven himself in Mereel's eyes, Fett was taken in by the Journeyman Protector after the fighting was over, and he and his wife raised the boy as if he were their own son. Becoming a bounty hunter In c. 3 ABY, shortly after his eighteenth birthday, Fett decided to leave the Mandalorian's and instead, use his combat skills, weaponry, and mercenary experience, for the solitary life of a bounty hunter. He, along with his brother, left and took up residence at Outland Transit Station, a space station in the Outer Rim, where, with the help of a female associate named Rozatta, quickly established a reputation as being one of the best teams in the Galaxy. Later that year, Fett somehow lost his armor in the Meridian sector. While searching for it, he met a woman named Sheeka Tull. She helped him find his armor, and they began a relationship. The two spent a year together, which ended when their ship was attacked by pirates. They each entered separate escape pods and never saw each other again. The result of this relationship was a daughter named Baris Offee that Fett knew nothing about for nearly two decades. Personality and traits Jango Fett was thorough, instinctive, and ruthless throughout his storied career as a bounty hunter and Mandalorian Protector. Though he exuded a tough exterior, and for the most part was a tough man, he was known to have a soft side for the people he cared about in his life, specifically his family. Fett kept himself in top condition, maintaining the habit of training often with his equipment. He was also very intelligent, having prudent tactical skills, and was fluent in Basic and Mando'a. He was also able to read Mandalorian and used High Galactic in his everyday life. Fett kept a cool demeanor when calculating his every move, always playing to win or survive. He usually knew best when to make use of evasion, which enabled him to outlast his enemies. During his bounty hunting he was often motivated by money, and as such his loyalty was to the highest bidder. He became so efficient in bounty hunting that even planetary governments were known to hire him. Nonetheless, he would always prefer a subtle approach to his hunting, a trait that he would pass on to his son. Fett also worked out his own moral code that he deemed honorable by his standards. He would live much of his life as a bounty hunter following these guidelines. Later, he would raise his son Boba II by these codes, which shaped what type of missions Boba II would undertake in his own lifetime. Relationships Romances Nee Alavar Kannen Doom Sacha Wren Appearances Notes and references Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Clan Fett Category:Bounty hunters Category:Assassins Category:Mandalores Category:True Mandalorians Category:Farmers Category:Inhabitants of Mandalore Category:Mandalorian Protectors Category:Inhabitants of Concord Dawn